De Idioteces y Relaciones
by Alkarin
Summary: Weasley es un idiota, Draco también y Harry… quizás no lo sea tanto.


**De Idioteces y Relaciones.**

**Resumen:** Weasley es un idiota, Draco también y Harry… quizás no lo sea tanto.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de todos aquellos que le sacan algún tipo de lucro autorizado. Yo sólo escribo para no dormirme durante mi guardia. Por otro lado, Harry es propiedad de Draco y viceversa.

**888**

– Weasley es un idiota y lo sabes.

– Zabini es aún más idiota y lo sabes. Y, si no mal recuerdo, compusiste una canción sobre Ron nombrándolo rey.

– ¡Era sólo un chiquillo! ¿Qué iba a saber yo de coronas y nombramientos? Además, se suponía que era una broma, Potter.

– ¿Potter? ¿Ahora vuelvo a ser Potter?

– Es mejor que Cara rajada.

– Vamos, _Draco_, ¿en verdad quieres envolverte en una discusión sobre cuál de nuestros amigos es más imbécil?

– Idiota.

– ¿Ahora estás insultándome?

– No todo gira a tu alrededor, _Harry_. Hablábamos de idiotez, no de imbecilidad. Son cosas diferentes. Ser idiota significa-

– Divagas.

– Lo hago. Y soy feliz haciéndolo, muchas gracias.

– Por lo general, la gente divaga cuando está nerviosa.

– ¿Nervioso? ¿Yo? Los Malfoy no nos ponemos nerviosos, Harry. Nunca.

– Entonces, tal vez no seas un Malfoy; porque puedo ver las señales.

– ¿Ahora pones en duda el honor de mi madre?

– ¿Qué? ¡No, claro que no! Yo únicamente estaba-

– ¡Oh, luces tan _adorable_ cuando te sonrojas!

– Jódete, Malfoy.

– Tal vez más tarde. ¿Te gustaría ayudar? ¡Y ahí está ese sonrojo otra vez!

– Cierra el pico.

– ¿Porqué no me haces cerra-… Wow, si cada vez que no puedas manejar uno de mis halagos vas a besarme de esa forma y en público, déjame decirte que _casi_ hiciste un buen trabajo con tu cabello esta noche.

– ¿Eso es un halago?

– Y de los grandes. Me referí a él como tu cabello, no como 'ese animal muerto sobre tu cabeza'.

– Uhm, ¿gracias?

– No agradezcas, Harry. Como tu actual… _cita_, es mi deber fomentar tu autoestima y hacer esta noche inolvidable.

– Cita, ¿eh? Me gustaría más que la palabra fuera _novio_. ¡Oh! ¿Ahora quién está sonrojándose? ¡Hey! Yo te besé.

– Y yo te golpeé. Eso demuestra lo diferente que somos.

– Eso demuestra que podemos complementarnos.

– ¿Estás a caso proponiendo algo?

– ¿Estás a caso dispuesto a intentarlo?

– No lo sé.

– Zabini dijo que tendrías dudas.

– Blaise es una serpiente muy inteligente. ¿Qué dijo Weasley?

– Que ni siquiera aceptarías la primera cita.

– Te lo dije, Weasley es un idiota.

**888**

– ¡Ron, eres un idiota! No puedes simplemente ir por ahí y soltarle todo eso a Harry.

– ¿Por qué no? ¿Ahora resulta que la honestidad se confunde con la idiotez?

– No, ahora resulta que la amistad va primero que los rencores.

– Pero, Hermione, creí que todo eso de invitar a salir al hurón era una broma. Y de pronto Harry llega y suelta algo así como que ahora es el _novio oficial_ de Malfoy. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

– Ron, ¿viste su cara cuando llegó?

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Viste su rostro?

– Sí, bueno, él se veía…

– ¿Ilusionado? ¿Radiante? ¿Feliz?

– Mierda, soy un idiota.

**888**

– ¡Draco es un idiota!

– Pansy, respira.

– ¡No intentes defenderlo! ¿Cómo es posible que no te moleste lo que _nos_ hizo?

– No fue tan malo.

– ¿No? Cierto, creo que exageré un poco mi reacción cuando vi como Potter lo tenía arrinconado en una de las mesas de Cabeza de Puerco y le estaba comiendo la boca para el postre. Eso es algo que se ve todos los días.

– Fue divertido cuando armaste el alboroto.

– Fue más divertido cuando Draco nos dijo que está saliendo con él.

– Se ven bien juntos.

– ¿Qué-… ¡Lo sabías! ¡Eres un maldito, Blaise Zabini! No puedo creer que Draco te lo hubiera dicho antes que a mí.

– Yo no intenté hechizar a su novio.

– ¡Oh, por Merlín! No vuelvas a mencionar _esa_ palabra.

– Pansy…

– ¿Cuánto tiempo?

– Cuatro meses.

– ¡Voy a cruciar a alguien!

– Pansy…

– ¡Es _Potter_, por todos los malditos cielos!

– Sí, es Potter. Y si él lo hace feliz a mí no me importaría que fuera mitad troll.

– ¿Te has convertido en otro de sus fans?

– Las pesadillas se fueron.

– ¿Qué?

– Hace casi cuatro meses.

– ¡Oh!... Después de todo, Potter podría no ser un completo idiota.

**888**

– ¡Potter es un idiota!

– ¿Han vuelto a los apellidos?

– No estoy para bromas, Blaise.

– De acuerdo, ¿qué hizo esta vez?

– Quiere que me mude a Grimmauld Place.

– ¡Infeliz! ¿Cómo se atreve?

– ¡Lo sé! ¡Y lo pidió frente a mi madre! Y ahora ella está movilizando a todos los elfos para que empaquen mis cosas y las envíen donde Harry; y no para de hablar sobre que _la Unión y los nietos_ son el siguiente paso. ¡Hasta está preparando una reunión con Hermione y Pansy para 'iniciar con los planes'! Y, demonios, se ve tan feliz.

– ¡Potter es un bastardo! Estoy, claramente, horrorizado.

– Es en serio, Blaise. Él- él habló de una familia, quiere una familia… _conmigo_.

– ¿Y qué hay de malo en eso, Draco?

– ¡Todo! Yo no… Maldición, ¿cómo se supone que voy a darle lo que él quiere?

– Tú sabes, podrían intentarlo, intentarlo e intentarlo y luego recodar que ambos son hombres y que existe la adopción.

– ¿Quieres dejar de hablar como él? ¿A caso te has convertido en uno de sus fans?

– Es curioso, hace un par de años me preguntaron lo mismo.

– ¿Sí? ¿Y qué se supone que respondiste?

– Que sería capaz de utilizar una playera con su horrible rostro, únicamente, si él continuaba haciéndote feliz.

– Blaise…

– Él te ama, Draco. Todos lo sabemos y lo vemos cada vez que está contigo. Y sé que sientes lo mismo por él. Lucen tan asquerosamente bien juntos, que hasta Weasley lo ha aceptado. Solamente es cuestión de que dejes atrás todos esos temores y te permitas ser feliz. Ahora, dime, ¿qué le respondiste?

–… Maldición, soy un idiota.

**888**

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Necesitamos hablar.

– Creí que habías dicho que lo que necesitabas era un tiempo lejos de mí.

– Fui un idiota.

– ¿Te estás disculpando?

– Suelo hacerlo, con la gente que me importa; con la gente que amo.

– Draco…

– No, es verdad. No quise decir todas esas tonterías. Estaba asustado.

– ¿De mí?

– De _nosotros_, de esto.

– Mira, Draco, tal vez fui demasiado impulsivo, pero estoy seguro de que tú eres el indicado, de que tú eres esa mitad. Aparentemente, no piensas lo mismo o te resistes a aceptarlo. Y está bien, lo entiendo, tal vez tengas razón en que necesitamos un tiempo lejos el uno del otro para decidir qué es lo que deseamos.

– Harry…

– Los elfos trajeron tus cosas esta tarde, parece que tu madre no sabe que no hablamos desde hace un par de días. Puedo hacer que Kreacher las lleve de regreso.

– ¡No! ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

– ¿Disculpa?

– No puedes simplemente pedirme que me mude contigo, hablarme sobre la familia que deseas que formemos, hacer que mi madre comience a planear una Unión mágica y luego sólo echarte para atrás y darme la razón sobre tonterías que dije mientras estaba en medio de un ataque de pánico. ¡No puedes!

– ¿Narcissa está planeando nuestra Unión?

– Con Hermione y Pansy.

– ¡Oh, Merlín!

– Eso es lo que provocan tus impulsos. Aunque, en realidad, no es _tan _malo.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Bueno, ellas parecen estarlo disfrutando, y… madre planea hacer la Unión en la mansión. Estarán presentes sólo los Weasley y nuestros amigos cercanos, nada de prensa. Quiere un cuarteto de cuerdas para la recepción y adornos con lirios sobre las mesas. Todo en colores claros. Pansy se encargará de los bocadillos y la bebida. Hermione de la decoración en general y de que todo salga perfecto. Y, si tenemos suerte, Weasley conseguirá hacer un buen trabajo eligiendo el pastel.

– ¿Y tú cómo sabes todo eso?

– Puede que las haya escuchado por accidente. O que haya discutido con ellas un par de puntos…

– Había planeado proponértelo para Navidad.

– Podríamos _hacerlo_ en Navidad.

– Hablaste con Blaise, ¿cierto?

– Él es como mi subconsciente, aclara mi mente y abre mis ojos.

– Te hizo volver. ¿Puedo saber qué te dijo?

– Dijo que quiere una playera con tu hermoso rostro. ¿Tú hablaste con Weasley?

– Él es como mi hermano. Dijo que tu amor por mí podría más que tus dudas.

– Después de todo, parece que Ronald no es _tan_ idiota. Entonces, ¿lo hacemos en diciembre?

– En diciembre.

**888**

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.

Este es el resultado de yo con una gripe del tipo 'mi cerebro intenta escapar por la nariz', antigripales sin cafeína, mucho sueño y los pacientes durmiendo a las tres de la mañana… espero no haber sido _tan_ idiota.


End file.
